


Day 25 Wrath

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Inuzuka's react to loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25 Wrath

Day 25  
Wrath

Howling. The entire battlefield rings with it. The more sensitive shinobi cover their ears trying to muffle the sound but it doesn’t help. Every Inuzuka and their partner has taken up the call. It begins as grief, growing and changing into something deeper, angrier. Fangs begin to gnash. Claws gouge clay, stone, and blood-soaked mud. The very Earth trembles with the sound. A mate has been lost and the pack will have blood.


End file.
